Helping Sam
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Sam's life hasn't been all that easy lately. Fortunately, some of his friends are willing to help out a little. Some - possibly - deleted scenes from the 'Rumours' episode.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So, after watching 'Rumours', there was some inspiration - so I wrote this, and something else (but, since both 'stories' are more or less (potentially) deleted scenes from the episode, that will also be posted here, as a second chapter). If you haven't seen the episode, you may not want to read this - so you'd better stop reading now (yes, this is a spoiler warning). - I liked the episode. Not that there are many episodes I don't like, but still. I'm just not sure what to think about Santana's indecisiveness. Oh well. (And - as for the Nationals spoilers so far: it is kind of strange that the group thought they would have a bigger shot at winning if they had Kurt back, but as far as I can see, he doesn't really have a solo there. Or anything. But that may be me.)

As for this chapter, it's based on Sam's explanation for Kurt finding out and should take place somewhere at the start of the episode. Only after writing this, I realised that Sam also could've meant that Kurt heard about him delivering pizzas, or Sam delivering a pizza while Kurt still went to Dalton (which is also strange, because as far as I know, Kurt didn't board, so he wouldn't be there at night). Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>"And you're sure they're treating you right there?" Kurt frowned inwardly as Trent asked him this. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his former team mates' concern, but Trent was at least the fifth Warbler who'd asked him the same question in a time span of less than an hour.<p>

When Blaine had urged him to come to this Warblers bonding night, Kurt had expected that something like this would happen. Nevertheless, the Warblers had become his friends in the few months he had spent at Dalton, and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss them.

And it seemed like they missed him too – he couldn't count the number of hugs and happy greetings and fist bumps and claps on the shoulder and concerned questions he had had. He also couldn't count the number of times someone had told him that they couldn't imagine ever doing a routine like their Sectionals one ever again, all thanks to him, or the number of people complaining about Blaine's sudden inability to look away from the screen of his phone during practices – apparently, this was very much like the situation was in the weeks before Kurt transferred to Dalton.

Kurt was also more than happy to tell them about what had happened at McKinley in the short time he was back – the _Born This Way _performance (which they all wanted to see), Brittany's new web show (which they had already seen, much to Kurt's surprise), and the general antics of the students there. He was proud to say that he'd only had one slushy facial so far, and that everyone mostly ignored him now rather than bullying him.

After that, the Warblers told _him_ everything that had gone down at Dalton since he'd left, something Blaine strangely enough hardly did whenever he and Kurt met up. Kurt was also very relieved that none of them seemed angry at him for going back to his old team. Just when they were about to pop in a DVD to watch, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah!" David exclaimed. "That'll be the pizzas!"

Kurt pulled a face. "You ordered pizzas? Do you know how many – " He was cut off by Blaine swiftly kissing him – not that he minded.

When Blaine got up to help David carry in the pizzas, however, Kurt caught a glimpse of the delivery boy and frowned.

"Sam?" he asked, loudly enough for said boy to notice him. "What are you doing here? Since when do you deliver pizzas?"

"Kurt!" Clearly, Sam hadn't expected him to be there. "I – what are _you_ doing here?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I'm visiting my old team, Sam."

Sam seemed to think this over for a moment. "Yeah. Of course," he said awkwardly. "Makes sense."

"Why are you delivering pizzas, Sam?" Kurt repeated his question, standing up and making his way towards the door. "I didn't know you needed the extra money."

Sam's face seemed to fall at this. "Well, I do," he answered somewhat nervously. "Listen, Kurt, can't you just pretend that you didn't see me here and just… enjoy the rest of your evening and tell no one at school about this?"

Now if that wasn't suspicious Kurt didn't know what was. Shooting a glance at Blaine, who was still standing there (as opposed to David), he said quietly, "I'll be right back, okay?" Closing the door to the Warblers' meeting room, he turned back to Sam. "I won't tell anyone," he promised Sam, "if you tell me what's going on. Something's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Sam glanced around the hallway. "I doubt you can help, but fine. I'll tell you – but only if you promise not to tell _anyone_. No one. Not even Finn."

Kurt smiled slightly. "Contrary to popular belief, Sam, Finn and I do not share _everything_ now that our parents are married."

"Okay, good." Sam took a deep breath. "My dad – he lost his job. And… after moving here from Tennessee, we didn't have a whole lot of money left, so we're living in a motel room now – one room for my parents, my younger brother and sister, and me. So far, my parents haven't been able to find a new job, so I took up this job. It's not much, but it brings in some money."

Kurt wasn't the type of person to go around, hugging people, but Sam looked like he could use a hug now. "That's awful, Sam," he said quietly. "I'm really sorry. You're living in one room with five people?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam sighed. "We don't have much left anyway – we got kicked out of the house, just like that. Everything we do still own fits easily in that room, and my dad's car."

Kurt couldn't imagine living like that. "Is there any way I can help?" he asked. "Like – do you need anything?"

Sam shrugged as if everything was okay. "It's just the basic stuff," he said. "We don't really have room for much else. All the money we don't use to pay for the motel room goes to food."

"You need clothes," Kurt guessed, and if the look on Sam's face was anything to go by, he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Sort of, yeah," Sam admitted. "We couldn't keep a lot of stuff, and I mostly helped my brother and sister pack."

Kurt smiled. "You sound like a good brother, Sam. Tell you what – give me the address of the motel, and I'll stop by tomorrow evening to bring you some of my old clothes." He was well aware that, even though he and Sam were around the same height, they didn't really have the same build. Still, he was certain that he had to have some clothes that would fit Sam.

"Are you sure?" Sam sounded a little doubtful. "Really, Kurt, you don't have to do this."

"But I want to," Kurt replied. "That's what friends are for, right? And if you won't accept it any other way – see it as a repayment for getting yourself hit in the eye by Karofsky for me back in November."

"That was really no trouble," Sam told him, and Kurt smiled triumphantly.

"Neither is this. Just text me the address later, alright? I think I'd better go back inside to see if everything's still in its normal state…"

"And have some pizza," Sam said. When Kurt looked at him sceptically, he added, "I think they also ordered some healthy pizza. You know, as healthy as pizzas can get."

"We'll see about that," Kurt muttered. Then, he continued in a louder voice, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Take care, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam said with a small smile, "for helping me. And for listening, too."

"It was my pleasure," Kurt told him. With that, he opened the door again and went back inside. There was chaos all around, just like he had feared.

Before he could fully grasp what the Warblers had done in his short absence, Blaine already reached him. "What was wrong?" he asked somewhat worriedly.

Kurt smiled reassuringly. "Sam's going through a bit of a rough time right now," he responded quietly. "I'll tell you the full story when it's all over."

Pulling him onto the nearest couch, Blaine said, "So I guess I'll be seeing less of you in the very near future because you're going to be helping him out?"

Kurt studied his boyfriend's face for a moment. Blaine didn't really seem upset, and knowing him, he would be more upset if Kurt told him that he wasn't going to help Sam than if he replied that yes, Blaine might be seeing a bit less of him this upcoming week. "I guess so," he answered in the end, and indeed, Blaine smiled.

"As long as you make it up to me next weekend," he muttered softly, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder as they watched the rest of the Warblers tear the room apart. At least Kurt wouldn't have to help clean up this mess in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, what do you think? Let me know if you have any thoughts/comments/questions about it, please leave a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This chapter's a bit shorter than the previous one, but hopefully it's not too bad. I think this would take place between the Quinn/Finn confrontation in the hallway and them singing their song, even though there was no time between those events in the episode. So yeah... a Kurt&Quinn bonding moment of sorts - which is also the reason for the change of characters this story is categorised under. Sam's not in this chapter, nor will he be in the (third) chapter I've planned in my head (which should be up in a few days, but given my history with this type of fics, I'm not 100% sure that it will).  
>Anyway, I hope it'll make sense, and hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter! :)<p>

* * *

><p>When Quinn entered the choir room in a rush and sat down at the other end of the room, Kurt assumed that she hadn't seen him sitting there already. Therefore, he was caught slightly off guard when she spoke up.<p>

"Your stepbrother is an _idiot_."

_Tell me something I don't know_, Kurt thought. Even though he loved Finn (in a purely platonic, brotherly way this time), there was no denying that the taller boy wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. "What did he do now? Did he accidentally glance at Rachel for half a second?"

Now, Quinn turned towards him quickly. "No, he didn't. But he keeps staking out with her near Sam's motel room."

Kurt hummed under his breath. "So now he thinks you're having an affair with Sam as well, huh?" At her narrowed eyes, he added, "Rachel confronted me yesterday in all her insanity. I assume that Finn was the one confronting you?"

"It's – none of their business what I do in my spare time," Quinn spat.

"And it's none of their business what's going on in that motel room," Kurt agreed. "Okay, so it wasn't really any of my business too…"

"You found out and you helped," Quinn said bluntly. "It's what anyone would do. But it's not normal that they make such a big deal out of nothing!"

"They don't know it's nothing, though," Kurt said carefully. "Not that I'm suggesting that we tell them – that's all up to Sam – but… I guess if this would've happened to Rachel, and Finn was helping her out, you'd have your suspicions too, right?"

The fire in Quinn's eyes was enough to answer that question.

"They should just stay out of my business," the girl repeated. "_And_ yours. Or is Rachel dating you now?"

Kurt stared at her for a moment, horrified by the thought. "What gives you the idea, Quinn? Don't _ever_ say stuff like that again." He huffed. "Whatever any of you might think, I'm perfectly happy with Blaine."

"Does _he_ know about the… situation?" Quinn asked, frowning slightly.

"I was visiting the Warblers during one of their too many attempts at bonding. They ordered pizzas, which Sam delivered – so yes, Blaine may have a vague idea of what's wrong, and he knows I'm helping out Sam a bit."

"It must be nice if your boyfriend trusts you like that," Quinn commented bitterly. As Kurt opened his mouth to say that _he_ had never given his boyfriend any reason _not_ to trust him, she sent him a half-hearted glare. "Don't even say it," she warned him.

"I hope Sam's dad – or his mum – will find a job soon," Kurt obediently changed the subject slightly.

"Doesn't your dad need someone to help out in his shop?" Quinn asked, but Kurt shook his head.

"I thought about that as well. I don't know what Sam's father does, but if he moved here from Tennessee for his job – I doubt he's a qualified mechanic. And my dad doesn't trust anyone to do the inventory and other administrative stuff except himself."

Quinn nodded pensively. "I never thought that it was possible to just… get locked out of your house," she said quietly. "At least they could keep their car."

Kurt stared at her for a moment. "True," he ultimately said. "But having to live in a motel room is horrific enough in my opinion." He shuddered just thinking about it.

"I just wish we could do more than just… what we're doing now," Quinn sighed. "Do you think you could come along tonight? I think Stacy will like you… and if Rachel and Finn are 'staking out' again, maybe they'll realise that they're being ridiculous if they see both of us there at the same time."

Kurt pulled a face. "That, or Finn's going to beat me up for helping you cheat on him even more when I get home."

"Surely your dad wouldn't let him, right? What did you tell your dad, by the way?" Quinn wondered out loud.

"That I was helping out a friend," Kurt replied matter-of-factly. "What did you tell your mother?"

"Same thing," Quinn answered, glancing at the door of the choir room. There was movement outside, indicating that people might be coming their way. "If only Finn could see that."

"You're singing your song today?" Kurt asked, also looking at the door. If anyone were to come in now, songs were a safe topic.

Quinn nodded almost gravely. "It's the perfect song for our situation." All of a sudden, she looked vindictive – and indeed, Rachel had just walked in, barely sparing the two of them a glance. After all, in her eyes, they were both cheating on their boyfriends – with the same guy. Why she thought they could bear to sit here together in an otherwise empty room was beyond Kurt.

He exchanged annoyed looks with Quinn – it wasn't as if Rachel had never cheated on anyone, or helped someone else cheat (coincidentally, she'd done both things with Finn). "Good luck with the song," he mouthed to her, and she gave him a wry smile in return. Well – that would definitely be interesting to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So... what do you think? Let me know if you have any questions/thoughts/comments, please leave a review! :D


End file.
